I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication devices, and more particularly to management of sensors in communication devices.
II. Background
Currently in the Unites States and other countries, there is no widely deployed and continuous operational system capable of detecting, assessing and reacting to a terrorist attack with chemical, biological and/or nuclear weapons or accidental release of dangerous toxins throughout a large area.
In one aspect of the disclosure, there is a need for a system capable of detecting, assessing and reacting to a chemical, biological substance and/or radiation using a network of sensors dispersed throughout a large area. In another aspect, there is a need to manage the sensor network to control loading of the sensor network to improve efficiency.